


But Don' Nobody Know How Gambit Loves a Challenge

by lielabell



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-15
Updated: 2009-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He once told her that there was more to love than the physical and he stands by that today, but he’ll be damned if the physical doesn’t blow his mind each and every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Don' Nobody Know How Gambit Loves a Challenge

There are things he hates about Valle Soleada and the life they lead here. The way people smile and nod at him when they pass him on the street. Like he’s not dangerous, even without his powers. Or the punk kids who try to be cool by getting in his face and jeering at him. As if he couldn’t leave them broken and bloody with a single fouetté. And their house. It’s not that he doesn’t like the beach, but the white picket fence is a bit much. Still, he loves a challenge and what could be more of one than trying to fit into this picture perfect world that she’s created? What was it that Xavier had said? A dangerous game. Turns out he was still playing it, all these years later.

But there are things he loves too. Like the way her breath hitches at the simple touch of his hand on her bare shoulder. How he can finally do all those things she said she wanted. Here he can be that someone to hold her, here he can stroke that red hair and kiss those ruby lips. He once told her that there was more to love than the physical and he stands by that today, but he’ll be damned if the physical doesn’t blow his mind each and every time. Here, on this beach in California, they can leave Gambit and Rouge behind. Here, they can just be Remy and Anna Marie.

He’s a thief at heart, always has been and always will be. But living here has shown him that he’s already stolen the biggest prize. When he pulls her close, breathing the same air she just let out, when his tongue slides past the wall of her lips, exploring her like he’s always wanted to, when he gently spreads her legs, pushing in where no other has gone before, he knows. And the way she moans his name, the feel of her fingers digging into his back, the smell of her lingering on his skin, tells him that he will never let it go.

So he stays here with her. Touches her every chance he can. And tells himself that it’s worth not having his powers. Being normal? That’s a challenge he’s never had to face and even if life here isn’t perfect, it’s a hell of a lot better than it could be. Ever since he first saw her he’s wanted to touch her and now he can. And that’s all that matters.


End file.
